Inflatable life rafts may comply with various aerospace standards and generally utilize water pockets or ballast bags for stabilization. The water pockets or ballast bags are generally filled to sixty percent of their total volume within twenty five seconds of being immersed into fresh water. Materials used in life-raft production are typically light weight to reduce aircraft weight and often are generally buoyant. Additionally, the ballast bags are packed tightly and stowed with the rest of the life raft for extended periods of time. During the extended time period, the ballast bag material sets and takes the form of its packed condition, potentially reducing the likelihood that the ballast bags unfold and entrain water to sixty percent of their volume in twenty seconds or less.